


My Star Wars ocs as TikToks

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Read the title (edit: so you can visualize the characters, Juno is a Togruta, Cora is a Zabrak, Direk is a Chiss, and Songa and Darth Hel are both human)





	My Star Wars ocs as TikToks

Juno: (laughing) Yo, y'all! (opens page to a Clifford book) Clifford's mailman had no business being that THICC.

\----

Cora: (lying down on bed in a store)

Direk: (jumps on the bed next to her, and makes a disturbing cracking noise)

\----

Cora: (sitting on a chair, but it collapses under her)

Cora: (grabs her laptop from the desk) I'm sitting down here.

\----

Direk: Ugh, bathtime, my least favorite time of the night. (puts his hands under the running bath water, and turns it off) Sorry, I just had to wash my hands before getting in. (steps into the toilet)

\----

Direk: Holy shit. (runs for a long time, and stops at a speeder) Is that Owen Wilson from Disney Pixar's Speeders?

\----

Songa: Hey guys, theres something wrong with my cheese-its... (pours bag and a porg comes out) What the fuck?

\----

Cora: (is making mac and cheese, when she hears a crunching noise)

Cora: (turns around to see Direk in a box biting down on a packing peanut) Don't eat the packing peanuts!

\----

Songa: (walks into the kitchen, and opens the fridge to reveal Juno inside)

Juno: Where's the food?

\----

Darth Hel: (getting a spongebob plush down from high up with a stick)

Cora and Direk: Holy shit, no no no no no no, oh my god-

Darth Hel: (accidentally drops it)

Cora and Direk: AAAAAAAA-

\----

Direk: (places his hand on a box that says Forbidden Rice, but Cora slaps his hand)

Cora: Can't you read?!

\----

Ahsoka: (sends Cora a snapchat)

Cora: Is this for me?! Oh my god, YEEEEEEEEEAAAAA-

\----

Darth Hel: (trying to lift a bowling ball onto a shelf without the force) Oh, man! That's a lot of work!

Darth Hel: (still trying to put it on the shelf, she drops it, and jumps back) Wow!

\----

Songa: (holding her shirt with her mouth) What's in my shirt, you ask? (reveals there is a Lothcat sleeping in the shirt like a hammock)

\----

Juno: (sliding down a water slide, and singing) Oh no no, I'm a Rocketmaaaaan!

Juno: (reaches the bottom, falls into the water, and reemerges) ROCKETMAAAAAAAA-

\----

Songa: (singing) You take the moon, and HE TOOK MY ARM- (shows her prosthetic arm, while laughing/crying)

\----

Direk: (tries to get toilet paper from the roll, but it falls from the rack and rolls out of the stall)

\----

General Grievous: (opens the door) Hey, you having some girl time in here? Not on my watch! Hehe, it's like how a watch tells time, it's a time joke? Anyway, you're old man is going to catch some shut eye, you girls don't have TOO much fun in here!

Cora: Shut up, Grievous, you're not even my real dad.

\----

Juno: (holding a stick of butter) The FUCK is this butter so hard?! (bangs it on a rail) Bitch, the FUCK?! (drops it on stairs) FUCK!

\----

Songa: It's really pissing me off- (turns around) Juno! The dog! Get the dog off the table!

Juno: The dog's always on the table!

\----

Cora: (a bit uncomfortable)

Direk and the other Sith apprentices: (singing) West Virginiaaaaaaaa, mountain mamaaaaaaa-

\----

Cora: (to Direk) You know, I think the rain is actually a lot like communism. When you think about it, at first, it sounds really nice, but once you actually get out into it... (opens speeder door and steps into the rain) it is EVEN BETTER!

\----

(Ahsoka and Juno are on Big Thunder Mountain at Disneyland, and Juno is eating mac and cheese)

Ahsoka: (wheezing)

\----

Darth Hel: Hoo-wee! That Jimmy Neutron kid! Isn't he just a CHILD. My name's Darth Hel, Sith Lord and Separatist Leader, go ahead and have a seat-

\----

Cora: Hey, bro, Obi-Wan, my brother Darth Maul just said Satine died, so you're staying the night with us, um, BUT, he's bringing home Taco Bell, or I can tell him to bring home Dominoes.

Obi-Wan: (starts crying)

\----

Juno: (crying) I just- (wipes a tear) I just finished watching the Lego Batman Movie...

\----

Direk: (rolls out a map of the world, and points to Uruguay) UR GAY!

\----

Juno: (draws a spider on the wall)

Juno: Hey, Sugi, there's a spider on the wall next to you.

Sugi: Agh! (elbows wall, putting a hole in it)

Juno: (laughing) You got it!

\----

Songa and Juno: (look to the left of them, and see a speeder with the license plate "RIP VINE")

\----

Songa: Um, uhh... Aurra?

Aurra: What?

Songa: I might be stuck in the bathroom.

Aurra: I don't care!

Songa: But I- (grabs door knob, and it comes off) I- (laughing)

\----

This is all for now. I might post part 2 soon.


End file.
